wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-108.216.182.185-20130305162203
Continuing!:D Casrules: Me?! Amara: Yes, you're one of the chosen. That's why the gem glowed when you touched it. *frowns* But the prophecy said there would be six fans not one. It's a team effort. Especially since the task at had will be a lot harder than what the fans had to do 2,000 years ago- *random door burst open* Everyone:*groans* Riley: That "short cut" into the deep and ominous passage way wasn't such a good idea, Kerry. KK: What? The map said that there would be a stairwell leading to the treasury. LWG: You've got to remember that our map is over 2,000 years old. WGF: Well it got us down here in one piece, right? Besides if it weren't for Kerry's antient map, we'd still be digging holes and kicking up dust everywhere. TLM: She's got a point. KK: Okay now that we're done discussing the matter lets just- *everyone sees Cassidy* Everyone: Cassidy!!!:D Casrules: Hey everyone! TLM: We thought you were a goner! How'd you end up here in the first place? Casrules: Well that stone I picked up turns out to be one of the Gems of Aresomeness, so when I touched it I was transported here, where I met Amara. Riley: Who's "Amara"? Amara: I am Amara. Mermaid guardian of the Gems of Aresomeness. KK: I didn't know your kind was still around. Amara: We've tried to remain hidden for over 2,000 years, to protect the gems from falling into the wrong hands. But unfortunately our kind is near to extinction. WGF: Wow, I didn't know I was the last of my kind. *frowns* Amara: Yes, I'm sorry too. Actually most of all of the magical creatures have fallen into man's myths and fairy tales. *everyone frowns* Amara: But don't loose heart children. You are meant protect the earth and the surrounding galaxies. You should never loose hope.:) Everyone: Thanks.:) Amara: :) KK: *looks at the six pedestals* Um, aren't there supposed to be six Gems if Aresomeness? Because I only see three. Casrules: Well I have one of the gems.*places gem on pedestal* KK: Okay that helps. But we're still missing two gems. TLM: Amara, do you know where the last two gems are? Amara:I'm afraid not. A woman was here yesterday raiding through the treasury and destroyed most of the valuables, most likely scattering the gems. LWG:Miss Power! Casrules: I knew it! Riley: Great! Now we have to guess where the gems are and go on some wild goose chase! Amara: Children please calm yourselves! There is only one logical place to search... Everyone: Where?!?!?!?!? Amara: The Abyss. Everyone: WHAT!!!!! Riley: Wait, where is this abyss? Amara: Right off the edge of this sea cliff we're on. LWG: Out of all places, the castle had to sink right here! Amara: Trust me, the abyss is the least of your worries. TLM: What do you mean? Amara: Well, for starters, your quest to defeat evil will be a lot harder than what happened 2,000 years ago. Riley: And why is that? Amara: Because you will have to destroy this evil once and for all. So that it will never happen again. KK: Woah, that's a lot to take in. But don't worry fellow Wiki-ers, We will be able to do this!!!:D WGF: Right after we retrieve the last two gems from that creepy abyss. KK: So Amara, what happens after we get the gems? Amara: Once you have all six gems, you will be able to open the castle's library, where you will find all the information you need about the gems. TLM: Awesome! Okay gang, lets go get us some gems!:D WGF: Bye Amara! Thanks again for the info!;) Amara: No problem!;D KK: Yeah, thanks again!:) Okay so all we have to do is go down into the "abyss of no return" and get the gems! Simple... Right? Okay I think that's good for now.;) Until next time! Adios my fellow wiki-ers! :D. -wordgirl fan